


Choose Wisely

by dorkchops



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, F/F, Family, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, chosen family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 05:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11525466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkchops/pseuds/dorkchops
Summary: Lena has come to the conclusion that it's time to pop the question to Kara but she wants to ask for permission first. She then finds a really sweet way to propose.





	Choose Wisely

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just trying to get my plot bunnies in a row. No beta on this one so please be kind. I tried to fix the spacing and break up the text the best I can but my hands and wrists are super red/sore. Please forgive me.

How was she going to do it? How was she going to propose to a woman who was out of this world? Lena Luthor loved her Super more than anything in this world. After being together for four and a half blissful years, she felt like it was finally time for another big step in their relationship. Marriage. They'd both talked about it for hours on end. Did they want to get married? What kind of wedding did they picture for themselves? Neither of them had really thought it through before because neither of them had even thought marriage was a possibility.  
  
However, they were both very commuted to the other and they'd done their best to tackle problems together as they arose. Marriage was looking more and more like a real probability for their future. On one of their talks Kara had had grumpily agreed that Pizza and Potstickers wouldn't be the only thing they served at their wedding reception, they'd have an assortment of vegetarian dishes as well. Both of them had liked the idea of a fall wedding outside in National City Park. But even with all their day dreaming together, neither of them had asked the other. There was no doubt in their of their minds that what they had between them was pure and the most real love they'd ever experienced. There wasn't a single reason for them not to.  
  
Lena was sitting in a restaurant nervously playing with the silverware on the table as she waited for her Lunch Date to arrive. Before Lena could even look up and notice the other woman standing there she felt herself being pulled into a tight hug.  
  
“Hey, Lee. I'm sorry I took so long traffic was a nightmare, and you know I can't get here the Super way.” Alex laughed. She had a bright grin on her face, hugging Lena tightly. Lena had always loved that both Danvers Sisters were the best at giving hugs, she never got tired of being crushed by the pair.  
  
“Hello, yourself, Red.” Lena returned the hug. “Don't worry about it I didn't exactly pick the easiest restaurant to get to at this extremely busy time of day, but I know this is the one place we both agree has a menu sufficient for both our needs.” She smiled.  
  
“So, I have something I'd like to discuss with you?”  
  
“What's up? Is this a business meeting?” Alex asked, her expression suddenly changing on a concerned one, she hoped nothing troubling was up. Alex sat down across from Lena already reaching for her ice water. “Oh! No nothing like that it's just...” Lena trailed off and started fidgeting again.  
  
“Is Kara in the dog house, again? Did she eat over your new duvet cover? I don't think Martha freaking Stewart herself could get the stain out of that last one Kara ruined...or your fancy couch cushions, or...” Alex laughed.  
  
“Oh, stop it! We're just fine! No, there hasn't been another food fiasco, we're going on ten days without an incident!” Lena rolled her eyes with a laugh.  
  
“Kara and I, as you know have been together for a very long time and I think that it's time...I think that it's time I marry her. That's why I'm here, I'd really like your permission first.”  
  
Alex sat with her mouth gaping open it took a minute to really register what was being asked of her before she shot up out of her seat and nearly jumped over the table to fling her arms around the other woman.  
  
“OH, MY GOD! OH, MY GOD! FINALLY! Yes! It's time for the two of you love sick idiots to get married! I'm so excited! And Lena I'm so proud, and honoured to have you as my Sister! I mean you already are, but you know what I mean right? Also, you didn't have to ask my permission because I love you. You've been a part of our family for a very long time now. This is absolutely what I want for you guys too.”  
  
Neither of them wanted to break the hug. At that moment Lena was thinking to herself that when either of the Danvers sisters hugged her, in their rib crushing hugs, something inside of her soul healed, a little more each time. It had taken her a while to get used to but even now it continued to affect her deeply especailly in a moment like this when she really needed it.   
  
“Alex,” Lena's voice was a little shaky. She was trying hard not to break down in a sob right there for everyone around them to see. She let go of Alex long enough to wipe her eyes.  
  
“My two big saps getting hitched! What would I do without you guys, huh?” Alex smirked and laughed. She pulled her chair closer to Lena and sat back down.  
  
“Thank you. Thank you for your permission. I-I understand that it wasn't really necessary, but to me, it felt like it was the proper thing to do. Call me old fashion if you will. As you know Kara may have a couple of Father figures in her life and some of her best friends are very protective of her and are like her Brothers, but what I'm trying to get at here is the fact that it's always been you who I've had to impress.” “Oh stop!” She nudged Lena with her elbow.  
  
“You had me at the very beginning because you straight up shot a guy for me.” Alex snorted.  
  
“But honestly Lee, there's no one else that's worthy of my little Sister than you. You lift her up, you keep her level headed, you support her and are able to relate to her in ways not many other people she knows can. It's a unique bond the two of you have, and you're so damn in love with each other it's gross! I'm going to be right there front and centre for it! Err...I mean standing off to the side!” Alex laughed. “Now tell me all the details! Do you have a ring yet? When are you asking her? How are you doing it? Details please!”  
  
“Alex! You're going to make me weepy again! Well, I haven't gotten that far yet! But I am here to recruit your help. Do you think she wants a ring? How do I figure out what Kryptonians do when they get engaged? I suppose I could call...Clark.” Sure she had a relationship with Clark now, they played nice on holidays and she'd treated him and Lois to dinner several times when they were in town. But there was still a part of her that felt a pang of unease when his name was mentioned. She wasn't going to call him up for a chat, not if she could help it. She wasn't sure the resentment would ever fully go away but she'd absolutely try for Kara.  
  
“Don't worry about calling him, I'll do that myself. Now let's order something, I'm starving!” Alex couldn't rival Kara's apatite but the older Danvers Sister gave it a good effort and Lena was always happy to spoil her Women with all the food they wanted. “Alex, I love you, too.” Sometimes it took Lena a while to say it in return, but her heart was always in the right place.  
  


* * *

 

Lena paced the floor in the living room if it had been Kara doing the same the hardwood would be buckled again. It was just a phone call, you can do this Luthor. She'd rang earlier and left a message, she knew Eliza always got back to her when she could but this time it was of the utmost importance. One of the many sweet things about Mrs Danvers was that when she left Lena a message she'd always give an exact time as to when she could call back. That did help cut a lot of her worry but this conversation was going to be an important one.

“Hey sweetie, what's up? You sounded a little anxious when you called, is everything, okay?”

“Yes, of course, everything is okay. I just have some important news to share and I didn't think it could wait any longer.” Since when did she talk as fast as Kara? And she felt twice as flustered as her soon to be fiance usually got over big news.

“Oh, I'm glad everything is okay. Well then you have my full attention, let me have it.” They both laughed.

“Eliza, I've been making plans...to...to ask Kara to Marry me.” There she'd done it she'd gotten it out.

“What? That's fantastic! Lena, you just make my Kara so happy! You know I'm proud of all my girls, and you are a wonderful addition to our family. I love you, Lena. Call me again soon when you have more of the details worked out, okay?”

Her girls, Lena was one of her girls, sometimes she still couldn't believe it Kara's family felt that way about her. She loved Eliza and the hours they'd spent during Holidays drinking wine and talking science, she'd also tried to hire Mrs Danvers several times.

“Speak again soon, I promise. I love you too, Mom.” At first she'd started calling Mrs. Danvers “Mom” as a sweet joke but over time it had grown to mean something more to both of them. She had a real Mom now.

 

* * *

  

Kara had just finished a lap around the City when her phone went off that evening. She stopped to get it out and looked at the message.

_“Come to L-Corp, it's urgent.”_

Kara's breath hitched when she read it and her heart was in her throat, she didn't bother to text back she just flew off as quickly as she could toward her Girlfriend's building. Don't panic! Kara told herself as she landed on the L-Corp balcony, she could land on it with her eyes closed. The lights were dim inside the office and she couldn't see Lena anywhere. There was patio furniture on the balcony something they'd added together a couple of years ago, she'd put it together while Lena was on a conference call, they always joked that Kara was the muscles and Lena was the brains. She walked over to the table and saw there was a box of doughnuts with a note.

_Choose wisely... -L_

Kara was so confused what had Lena meant by that? Kara picked up the box of doughnuts and opened them inspecting what was inside. Kara was hoping this wasn't some practical joke her mate was pulling on her expecting doughnuts and getting kale chips. She scrunched up her nose at the thought. However when Kara opened the box promptly dropped it and its contents all over the floor.

“OH RAO!!” Kara was in a bit of shock, she knelt down and turned the box back over, tossed a few doughnuts that had spilled in it and then uncovered what had made her yell. It was a custom bracelet with beautiful rainbow colours admiring it in her hand, she carefully wiped the powdered sugar from it. Kara had the best hearing on the planet but she hadn't even noticed Lena was behind her and she'd started at the sound of Lena's voice.

“Kara,” Lena spoke softly and put her hand on her girlfriend's shoulder. “Shouldn't I be the one on one knee?” Kara hadn't even looked up yet and she knew the smirk would be plastered all over Lena's face.

“So...so t-this is? This is what I think it is?” Kara carefully stood up with the bracelet in her hand, tears in her eyes already threatening to spill down her cheeks.

“Kara.” She reached out to take her hand pulling the other woman close. “This is exactly what you think it is, love. I want to have you at my side from this day forward, throughout all time and space, even unto eternity.” Lena had said that last part in Kryptonian she'd been practising it for weeks and Kara was shocked at how nearly flawless it had been.

“Y-Yes...Lee...I...yes.” It was all Kara could manage. Nothing could stop the tears now that streamed down Kara's cheeks. The Hero tightly wrapped her arms around the love of her life.

“I thought it was time, I put a ring on it,” Lena laughed, rubbing Kara's back. “But in our case, it's matching Kryptonian wedding bracelets. ”

“Oh Baby, I love you so much. How did you even figure out about the bracelet? And the exact words from the ceremony?”

“A lady never reviles all of her secrets, but I may have had some help from your Cousin.”

“Really Lena? You asked Clark for help?” Kara asked intrigued.

“At first Alex had called him for me, then it just became inconvenient to have a go between so Clark and I had a heart to heart about family, and he's been giving me lessons over Skype.”

Kara's heart melted once more and she wrapped her arms back around the other woman.

“I'm so grateful that you'd go through all that trouble of learning my native Kryptonian language just so you can propose to me. Lena, I'm just so happy, my love. ” Kara gave Lena another kiss. “How did you even come up with a box of doughnuts on your balcony?” Kara laughed. She took Lena's hand and lead them into the CEO's office.  
  
“Um, you know we can't wear these yet, right? Traditionally the wedding bracelets are just for the ceremony, like a wedding band, but it's just so beautiful I don't think I want to wait to wear it unless you think we should? I mean I doubt we're going to anger Rao and be banished into the underworld if we do.”

“Slow down, Kara one question at a time.” She leaned into her Hero's side and kissed her cheek as they walked inside.  
  
“Well for starters you are absolutely worth learning Kryptonian for, second I just thought doughnuts were fitting and this balcony is kind of our spot isn't it? I'd rather not take any chances and anger any form of gods if there's a neither world or not.” It was a slight joke but she respected that Kara believed in her Kryptonian gods.  
  
“I actually thought we could do something different and pick out something to wear to symbolize our engagement together?” They'd gone inside and sat down on the couch.

“Hmm like pick out our own engagement rings together? You know I like that idea or we could pick out necklaces? Either way whatever we decide on the point of it all is that I love you, and I can't wait to become Mrs Kara Luhtor.”

“Mrs. Kara Luthor?” Lena was in shock. “Y-you'd do that? You'd take my name?”

“In a heart beat! You've taken the Luthor name and turned it into something to be admired. A name people are fond of hearing because of everything you've done for this City, because of everything you've done to better the planet and the respectable, hard working Business woman that you are. I'll gladly take your name.”

“Kara...” Lena was speechless. Kara folded her fiance into her arms and held her as she cried.

“I love you,” Lena finally managed to whisper.

“I love you too, _in this world and the next_.” Kara murmured.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me if you like on Tumblr: anotheronefliesthebus


End file.
